LEDs have frequently been employed with various light modifying media such as optic fibers and light guides to direct, amplify or otherwise position the light output from the LED. The major problem that occurs in such constructions is the loss of light that is occasioned between the output surface of the LED and the input surface of the light modifying media. Even employing the best available optical binding agents and gels does not eliminate this loss effect. Therefore, it would be an advance in the art if this light loss could be eliminated or substantially reduced.